


Pictures of You

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Momoi montre des photos d'Aomine plus jeune à l'équipe.





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pictures of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572950) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



A chaque fois qu'Aomine décidait de gracier l'équipe de sa présence pendant l'entraînement, il arrivait en retard et tout le monde était déjà en train de se bousculersur le terrain. Alors lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous regroupés au milieu du gymnase, riant, il pensa avec horreur qu'il était _arrivé à l'heure_. Il avança avec précaution jusqu'au groupe et se pencha au-dessus de Satsuki pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Il se trouva qu'ils regardaient tous une pile de photos.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-il et cinq têtes se retournèrent soudainement pour le regarder.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant leurs visages. Imayoshi et Susa n'étaient pas différents d'habituellement, mais Wakamatsu essayait de retenir un rire pendant que Satsuki souriait bizarrement. Ryou évitait son regard et c'est ce qui rendit Aomine mal à l'aise. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la pile de photos et il remarqua un bout de l'uniforme de Teiko.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Grogna-t-il, poussant Wakamatsu et Satsuki et attrapant quelques photos au hasard. « Elles sont de Teiko ? Tu veux mourir, Satsuki ? »

« Dai-chan, ne t'énerve paaaas. » Gémit Satsuki pour s'excuser. « Je viens de les imprimer et je devais montrer à tout le monde à quel point Tetsu-kun était mignon au collège ! Je n'y peux rien si tu étais toujours avec lui ! »

Il était sur le point de la croire lorsqu'il remarqua une photo de quand ils étaient en maternelle et broya presque ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Wakamatsu craqua finalement et explosa de rire, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Même Imayoshi rit doucement alors qu'ils se relevaient tous et Satsuki rassembla rapidement les photos.

« Tu étais teeeeellement adorable, Aomine ! » Dit Wakamatsu, s'étouffant dans son rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ta gueule et crève, Bakamatsu ! » Hurla Daiki. « Satsu ! Tu es un homme mort ! Femme ! Peu importe, tu es morte ! »

Satsuki gémit. « Ne sois pas gêné, Dai-chan ! »

« Je ne suis pas– _gêné_  ! » Bégaya-t-il, rougissant involontairement. « Pas du tout ! C'est juste– stupide ! J'avais l'air stupide ! »

« Tu as toujours l'air stupide ! » L'aida Wakamatsu.

Ce fut la main d'Imayoshi sur son torse qui l'empêcha de se lancer sur Wakamatsu et de lui arracher la tête.

« Allons, allons, Aomine. » Dit Imayoshi avec son habituel ton apaisant. « Calme-toi. Il n'y a pas à être gêné. En fait tu étais un enfant très mignon. On se demande juste où tout est passé... »

L'équipa laissa échapper un rire soudain et Daiki serra les dents lorsqu'ils éclatèrent tous. Il réalisa avec soulagement qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre Ryou, qui fixait toujours le sol avec des yeux vides.

« Ryou ? » Appela-t-il.

Ryou sursauta et fut tiré de ses pensées avant de regarder Aomine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus, si c'était possible, et baissa sa tête avec un cri.

« Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je dois y aller ! » Couina-t-il et partit en courant.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » Se demanda Wakamatsu, se grattant le crâne. « Y avait des photos nues ou quoi ? »

Aomina grogna et se força à ne pas pleurer de frustration quand il vit Satsuki regarder de nouveau les photo en cherchant quelque chose de particulièrement traumatisant. _Bien sûr_ qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle avait amené. Il se détendit légèrement quand elle soupira de soulagement et secoua sa tête.

« Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas se faire à l'idée que le temps puisse être si cruel sur une personne... » Proposa Susa et Wakamatsu s'étouffa presque avec sa salive tellement il rit fort.

Aomine était furieux et il se fichait de savoir à quel point son visage pouvait être rouge. C'était de la rage, pas de l'embarras. Il se fichait de ce que ces abrutis pensaient de lui. Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser Ryou ? Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, genre, en couple ? Pas qu'il avait des problèmes de confiance en soi, mais penser que Ryou partageait la déception de l'équipe sur la façon dont Daiki avait grandi l'énervait pour une quelconque raison.

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller le voir ? » Chuchota Satsuki avec prudence.

Aomine fronça les sourcils. Elle était la seule au courant pour Ryou et lui et elle était très discrète sur ce point, ce que Daiki appréciait _énormément_ la plupart du temps. Mais il ne voulait pas vraiment de son aide pour le moment, étant donné que tout était de sa faute. Elle gonfla les joues en réponse à ses sourcils froncés et il savait qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter à quel point il était dramatique. Il haussa les sourcils et la contourna pour rejoindre Ryou dans les vestiaires.

Ryou était assis sur un banc avec les bras croisés sur son torse et il fit la moue en voyant Aomine. Oh génial, il avait réussi à l'énerver sans même lui parler une seule fois – un nouveau record.

« Ryou, arrête de faire l'imbécile. » Soupira-t-il ? « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. » Marmonna Ryou, s'éloignant de Daiki lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui.

Aomine grogna et se passa une main sur le visage. « Quoi, toi aussi tu es déçu de voir comment j'ai grandi, comme les autres, ou quoi ? »

La tête de Ryou se releva soudainement et il cligna des yeux, confus. Les lignes sur son fronts disparurent et il semblait plutôt effrayé maintenant. Oubliant complètement sa colère, il attrapa la main de Daiki.

« Non ! » Cria-t-il, rougissant. « Je ne suis pas _du tout_ déçu de comment tu as grandi, Aomine-san ! »

Aomine déglutit et acquiesça, tendu, sentant son visage chauffer et il détestait ça.

« Aomine-san était très m-mignon enfant, mais tu n'es plus un e-enfant, alors ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant Aomine-san est s-s- »

La respiration de Daiki se coupa, même si Ryou ne finit pas sa pensée, rougissant furieusement et cachant son visage dans ses mains, il avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était récent et s'ils avaient déjà été parfois gênés lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était aujourd'hui insupportable. Enfin, du moins quand ils essayaient de se parler, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à s'embrasser. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi désastreux au début, ce qui avait obligé Aomine à se demander pourquoi ils essayaient de faire fonctionner cette relation. Mais ensuite Ryou faisait un son particulièrement intéressant ou s'acharnait sur un point particulièrement sensible sur le cou d'Aomine qu'il avait accidentellement découvert plus tôt et tous ses doutes s'envolaient.

Ryou était... étonnamment bon pour garder Daiki intéressé. Il était aussi bon pour le rendre stupide, possessif, étourdi, frustré et tellement, tellement _excité_. Mais il le rendait principalement gêné. Et, peut-être qu'il lui donnait envie d'essayer plus fort ? Peu de choses ou de personnes avaient cet effet sur lui alors c'était un peu nouveau. Donc à chaque fois que Ryou semblait énerver contre lui, ce qui arrivait, sans surprise, _très_ souvent (la partie surprenante était que Ryou ne se gênait pas pour lui dire de suite), Aomine pouvait sentir son estomac se serrer dans un mélange d'anticipation et de panique.

Ce qui ne lui semblait pas du tout logique à cet instant était le besoin d'en savoir plus sur le sujet des photos qui semblait avoir énervé Ryou juste avant, au lieu d'apprécier la facilité avec laquelle le brun l'avait oublié et d'abandonner cette question. Il se racla la gorge et attendit que Ryou le regarde entre ses doigts.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait piquer cette crise ? »

« Je n'ai pas piqué de crise ! » Protesta vivement Ryou, ses lèvres commençant déjà à former une moue boudeuse.

« Ouais, ouais, mais tu étais énervé pour quelque chose, non ? »

« Ce n'était rien. » Dit Ryou en haussant les épaules. « J'étais juste... irrationnellement jaloux. Pardon. »

« Jaloux ? » Lâcha Aomine, haussant les sourcils. « De quoi ? Est-ce que tu étais super moche quand tu étais gosse ? Parce que tu t'en es bien sorti, tu sais... »

Ryou lui tapa le bras mais il n'y était pas allé bien fort. « Pas de toi, Aomine-san. De... Kuroko-san. »

« Tetsu ? » Marmona Daiki, confus, se grattant le crâne. « Mais on était juste– »

« Je sais. Bien sûr que je sais. Comme je l'ai dit, c'était irrationnel. C'est juste que... tu avais l'air tellement heureux au collège. Sur toutes ces photos. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis que tu es arrivé au lycée et ça me... ça m'énerve. Que Kuroko-san ait pu te faire sourire comme ça et que moi... non. Je suis désolé. Je dis n'importe quoi. »

Aomine fronça les sourcils aux paroles de Ryou et cela s'accentua quand il vit son expression abattue et ses épaules basses. Merde, c'était mauvais. Il n'était pas habitué à penser que son attitude pouvait affecter les autres, étant donné qu'il ne se préoccupait que de Satsuki qui avait une patience d'ange et Tetsu, qui, euh. Il avait tout chié avec Tetsu, vraiment.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. » Finit-il par dire. « Ce n'était pas lui qui me rendait heureux, il était juste là pendant que j'étais heureux. C'est tout. »

Ryou acquiesça lentement. « Ça ne change pas le fait que je ne te rends pas heureux. » Marmonna-t-il avec un sourire faux.

« Quoi. » Lâcha Daiki, sentant une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Rien, je suis désolé. On devrait retourner s'entraîner »

Aomine attrapa le bras de Ryou alors qu'il allait se lever et partir des vestiaires. « Tu crois que tu ne me rends pas heureux ? Mec, tu me rends heureux. »

Le souffle de Ryou se coupa et le rougissement sur ses joues s'approfondit pendant qu'il tournait sa tête pour regarder Daiki. La gêne qu'il avait ressenti immédiatement après avoir laissé ces mots s'échapper redoubla quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il devait imiter à la perfection l'expression constipée pathétique de Ryou et il voulait juste que la Terre s'ouvre en deux sous lui et l'avale. Il n'avait jamais autant souhaité aller s'entraîner... Mais Ryou avait dû voir quelque chose dans son regard qui le fit sourire lentement et baisser les yeux timidement.

« D'accord. » Dit-il. « Pardon. »

Aomine avait l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose, s'excuser aussi peut-être, pour être maudit d'un visage qui ne correspondait pas à ses sentiments. Ou peut-être qu'il devait faire quelque chose à la place, comme prendre la main de Ryou ou l'enlacer. Mais chaque option semblait plus gênante que la précédente et il finit par rester debout, hochant la tête comme un abruti.

Soudainement, un coup sourd à la porte les fit sortir de leur bulle. Puis quelqu'un cria de douleur et ils entendirent Wakamatsu.

« C'était pour quoi, Imayoshi-senpai ?! »

« Je t'ai dit d'aller les chercher discrètement, pas de détruire les locaux de l'école. »

« Je ne vais pas rentrer là-dedans ! Et s'ils sont nus ? Je ne peux pas devenir aveugle si je veux faire du basket ! »

Aomine grogna en même temps que les yeux de Ryou s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il commença à marmonner des excuses à voix basse. C'était donc ce qu'il se passait quand ils essayaient de garder leur relation secrète. Il supposait qu'ils étaient moins subtils que ce qu'ils pensaient. Daiki posa sa main sur les cheveux de Ryou et les ébouriffa légèrement avant de mettre un bras autour de ses épaules, plaçant un baiser sur une de ses tempes. Lorsque la main de Ryou bougea pour recoiffer ses cheveux, Aomine l'arrêta avec un rire sombre.

« Laisse. » Dit-il. « Allons traumatiser un peu Bakamatsu. »

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
